Flee
by Boljse
Summary: An attack on a little village near the sea, turns young Iruka's life up side down. He struggles to find peace in his new existence as a lone refugee in a unfamiliar country.
1. Chapter 1

Hi there

This is my first story written in English. English isn't my native language and I apologize for any error, please forgive me. I wrote this story to challenge to myself, to see if I could write something in English. I don't have any plans for this story yet, I will just wait and see if something happens.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Ask any parent and they will say the same, the dead of a child is the most heartbreaking thing anyone could witness. When the life leaves the young eyes and darkness will refill the empty eye-sockets, and the blood will run red. Therefore you could almost say that the way it turned out was the best of the worst that happened.

The sun was long gone and only the moons shaky light illuminated the small village. Peace had settled, and only the gentle sound of the waves could be heard. Nobody noticed the small spark jumping from the shadows to the outermost of the village. The spark quickly became a flame dancing over the first wooden house. Only when high flames could be seen against the dark sky, a reaction could be heard. It was a single dog's cry that alarmed the entire village. The cry was the starting shot and people started streaming out of the houses.

People, everywhere… and not only villagers. When the first screams filled the cold air, panic swept through the gathering. Families seeking their loved ones in the middle of chaos would not find them, the last thing they would see, were the cold steel reflecting the moonlight.

The fire spread from house to house and the crackle drowned out all other sounds. Only a few people were able to make decisions concerned other than them selves. One of them was the old schoolteacher. He chose that the last thing he would do in this live, was to try saving the children, the hope of the future.

The children too young to be a threat and too stupid to do anything besides staying with their family, were saved for last.

The attack was calm, silent and deadly in a way that clearly showed that it wasn't the first time these men had desolated an entire village, in the shelter of the night. They had been twenty men when the sun set and twenty when the sun rose and they left the now burnt out village. It's inhabitant laying in the streets or burnt to dead inside the destroyed houses.

When the teacher would look back in his last moments, he could find peace in knowing that at least a few mothers hadn't witnessed the dead of their children.

Iruka woke when a ray of sunshine flickered over his face. The ground he lay on was soft, but not as soft as his bed. His whole body screamed it felt like he had run all night and his head felt like someone had cracked it open.

He sat up with difficulty, feeling for cracks in his skull. He caught a glimpse at the big burn marks at his leg, and memories flooded back. Nausea hit him and he could do nothing but empty his stomach. The strong motion caused him to feel dizzy and before he knew it he sank back in the grass unconscious.

Whispering voices drew him back to the present.

"Here's another one, watch out this one been throwing up all over" he felt steps approaching him, he desperately wanted to run, but his body refused to listen. "Is he dead" a voice further away asked. "No, just passed out".

Strong arms lifted him as if he was weightless. He tried to get away, but he only managed to writhe a little in the strong grip. "We better hurry; he's not in good shape to say it mildly"

He suddenly felt like he was flying. The magical feeling was intense, but the blackness returned.

He had seen ninjas before he was after all a man of the sea and had travelled a lot, but the sight was overwhelming. Ninjas had a special feeling surrounding them, it made people keep guard, but on the same time made most civilians feel an oddly form of security as well.

The two men had sought him out, asking him for permission to board his ship. The ship would depart in less than an hour heading for the land of fire.

He knew better than to refuse them, but he was uneasy about the situation. One of the men was carrying an unconscious boy. The boy's head rolled on his neck and he twitched from time to time.

He would later try to forget how the small face was covered in blood, and the ugly burn marks all over the fragile body.

"It's good to be home" the chunin said while stretching his arms above his head. "Yeah these kinds of missions are a drag" the other said. They were walking home from the hospital, were they had dropped of the kid. "It's weird you know, we usually just dump the refugees at a save place and let the wave government take care of the rest".

"Well that may be the problem they don't know what to do with the refugees" he answered absentminded. "We are just the lucky ones getting to accompany the very first one" he continued.

"Fortunately for us he was asleep the entire time" he grinned.

Hospitals have this special smell, a mix of chemicals, blood and a faint smell of cheap lilies. It saturates everything inside. Iruka woke up to this smell, but to him it would never be a bad smell.

For the first time in a long time he was able think, to absorb what really happened. That was when it started, first soft sobs then louder until he was crying hard. He heard the door open and looked up with frightened eyes. It was an old man dressed in robes in red and white, he even wore a weird looking hat. "You didn't expect it to hit back that hard right?" even though the words could be mistaken as harsh the voice was kind. "N-no" Irukas voice were raspy. "That's often what happens, I've seen it plenty of times. If you let it all out at a time it will break you".

The only sound that could be heard was Iruka's trembling breath. The old man sat down in the hospital chair facing Iruka. His face was wrinkled from the sun, and Iuka could tell he used to smile a lot in his younger days. "You need to face the past in fragments instead, adapt to the new feelings as the come". He carefully folded his hands. "But for now sleep, keep your darkest thoughts for the morning light". Iruka laid his head on the pillow, trusting the old man not to hurt him. The Hokage didn't leave until the boy's breathing evened out.


	2. Chapter 2

Well here I am again, as you can see I gave it another try.

Thank you for the kind and helpful reviews, it was much appreciated.

* * *

"The council doesn't approve of your decision, as you're well aware of" the voice was calm, but rage lurked beneath the surface. "Konoha itself faces hardship after the great demon attack. We simply cannot spare anything in these times, we must first think of our own"

The Hokage looked upon the assembly. It mainly consisted of men over the age of fifty, all showing expressions of worry. He knew them better than anyone. They would never begrudge somebody anything, Kami should know they didn't lack anything when it came to wealth and power.

"I believe that Konoha only will gain from supporting its allies, even if it's only a stronger bond of friendship" The Hokage looked into the eyes of the nearest man, in attempt to find understanding, but the eyes hold nothing but reluctance.

"We have no obligation to help these _strangers!_" a man in the crowd shouted, and the audience gave him a round of applause.

"We will not deal with what Wave have brought upon themselves" another continued, and the discussion took a new turn. All inhibitions were lost and nobody tried to hide behind false sympathy anymore.

"May I have your attention please!" a firm voice reached above the noise. The Hokage stood tall behind his desk, and all noise immediately stopped. "Listen to what you're all saying, these defenseless people are driven away from their home, they are in danger everywhere they stay in Wave, shouldn't they be protected, aren't those people humans too?" Quiet mumblings could be heard among the members, a little uncertainty.

"Hokage-sama, I think it is time for a voting now" The chairman spoke, a voting would be necessary now before the Hokage managed to persuade the council into believing in something else, than what he had told them "You do Danzo… that's not surprising" The Hokage could only watch Danzo present the proposal.

Sarutobi just recently took over the title as Hokage again, after the fateful attack from the nine tailed demon fox. Even if it pained him he wouldn't expose Konoha of the danger a conflict of power would cause, over this matter.

"Everyone voting no on the matter of whether Konoha will accept refugees from Wave raise your hand" rustle could be heard as all hands were raised.

The Hokage wanted to at least make one good thing out of this. "I have an objection; the civilians who already are in Konoha shall have permission to stay..."

"As long as they are in danger as refugees in Wave, when Wave has regained control they will be sent back" Danzo interrupted. When the Hokage lowered his head slightly, Danzo let a satisfied smile show on his face.

Since the end of Uzushiogakure Wave had always relied on Konoha for military support, but that didn't mean that Konoha didn't gain from the close co-operation. Wave had for many years been a rich country, they wasn't only self-sufficient in most aspects but the under ground held rich minerals too. The trading had made Wave wealthy, and not only a few higher-ups but the assets had reached everyone. Well that was until recently, the new leader wasn't as interested in the people's welfare as the previous. Instead he was buying influence with other nations in a quest for power.

The people working in the mines and manufactories discovered why the payment's kept getting lower, until the reached a point of complete poverty.

All labor stopped at once, while the people demanded election. That was when a mysterious group interfered. Threats became actions, and the miners who refused to resume working disappeared in the dead of the night. The people stood together not only the workers anymore but a wide range of the population, but the group used new methods to make the people succumb. Soon whole families were gone and then villagers, nobody knew if there actions would be the course of others death. Those who accused the government would be tormented, tortured in the streets to discourage anybody with the same believes.

One by one the mines and factories started running again, it was a puzzle how. There clearly weren't enough of the former workers left, as it would take to run all the mines. Now the people would disappear for a whole new reason. They would be dragged underneath the ground were they would never see the sun again.

0o0o0o0o0

When the nurse had taken him away from his well-known room he had felt anxious, but that was only until he stepped out on the street, then he was afraid. The city was buzzing around him, the noise was unbearable and people were crushing him from all sides. The worst thing was that he couldn't see a single familiar face among the people. He clung to the nurse's hand as they walked down the street.

The nurse suddenly stopped in front of an old= apartment complex. Was this their final destination, Iruka really hoped not? The building looked like it could collapse any minute, the broken windows looked like gaping mouths with teeth as sharp as needles. A tug on his hand sent him flying forward, as the nurse walked inside. It really did seem like this was his new home. They stopped in front of apartment 14 b. The first thing Iruka noticed was the dirt; he had never seen anything as filthy as this. Even the walls had a nondescript colour, something between grey and brown Iruka guessed. The nurse left him alone after putting his things by the door, eager to get home to her own little family.

Iruka didn't blame her, he would have left too if he just could.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi

I've decided to continue this story since I now have a clearer picture of where this story is heading.

* * *

It was a warm summer day with fresh green grass and colourful flowers. The sea sparkled in the sun, Iruka had played down at the seashore all day. It was only a little outside the village, but he could hear the faint sound of the village life; laughter, chatter and dogs barking, it was reassuring sounds to Iruka. He was eleven years old but he still felt most secure when he new that he wasn't completely alone.

Iruka stood in the water, happily splashing and playing in the water. He was completely alone and even though it was strange that he hadn't seen his friends all day, it didn't bother him. He absolutely loved the sea, the way it gently lifted him and he completely lost connection with the sand underneath his feet. It wasn't only the calm side of the ocean he loved; also the brutal, powerful side fascinated him. He knew that only a fool does not fear the ocean, but he also knew that the fierce sea is the riches, it is after a storm that everything really blossoms, because whenever the sea takes it also brings life with it.

He stood in the lukewarm water, with the sun warming his back, when he suddenly noticed something was completely off. It all seemed so… surrealistic almost too perfect to be true.

The sounds from the villages were gone. He couldn't hear the waves hitting the bank or the birds singing in the sky anymore. The water turned dark and cold and Iruka instantly started shivering.

He screamed when the water dragged him under. Panic took over him when the water closed around him, everything were dim in the muddled water. He dived, trying to push off the bottom, but he didn't find it. He stretched his arms and legs but all he felt was the water resistance. Just before the need of oxygen became too great, a wave pushed him through the surface.

The sky was pitch-black but the air was filled with screams. His home was burning right in front of him. He was running trough the house now, his mother's cries guiding him. The heat was unbearable but the only thing he could think about was that he had to stop her pain. There! Trapped by the door to the living rum. He ran to her but before he reached her, the ceiling collapsed in between them. It was impossible to go though. Tears streamed down her face as she reached her hands out for him, Iruka! Their fingertips almost touched when he felt a powerful influence tear them apart, and fling him backwards out in the dark.

0o0o0o0o0

Mom! Iruka startled awake with eyes wide open. He stared right into a grey wall; there were no flames, no screams and… no mom. _It was_ _just a dream. _Iruka leaned forward resting his head on his knees. His breath was uneven and his heart was still racing from the nightmare. Iruka closed his eyes trying to see his mothers face again, and not the distorted _pained_ face from his dream.

Her face stood clearly in his mind, her delicate features, her soft brown hair and her kind eyes. Iruka didn't even notice when tears started falling, he was too caught up in his memory.

0o0o0o0

The sun was starting to set but Iruka hadn't moved from his spot. Right now he was in his own world far from the depressing reality. A knock on the door sent him back to the presence. Iruka was unsure whether to answer or not, he didn't want to disturb what little safety he felt by letting anyone in. He nervously stepped from one foot to the other as the knocking continued. "Open the damn door now!" a angry voice demanded, Iruka almost tripped on his way to answer the door. He definitely didn't want to anger the person outside more, it would probably turn out bad for him.

A blond man stood outside and beside him a boy around Iruka's age.

They didn't look too happy, the boy was gloomy and the man frowned.

Iruka opened his mouth to ask want they wanted, but was interrupted before the words left his lips.

"This is your new roommate" they man said, gently pushing the boy inside.

"Wha?" was the only responce he got from Iruka. "You didn't think you would get all this space for yourself did you" the man said laughing at Iruka's dumbfounded expression. _Actually I did, and it's not like there's that much room in here. "_Well the other one will arrive one of the next days, he's still in the hospital" the frown returned to his face. _In the hospital it sounds serious! __Hey what another roommate! "_Iruka was just about to say something when the blond decided that he had spent enough time around already.

They wind hit Iruka in the face when the man slammed the door after him. _"People here apparently never introduce themselves or say goodbye for that matter"_

_0o0o0o0_

The two boys stood opposite each other with only a few meters between them.

The awkward silence grew second by second, Iruka desperately wanted to say something but he didn't know what.

Since the day he woke up in the hospital bed he hadn't really talked to anyone. It pained him how people avoided him, ignored him or stared at him. But the worst thing was that he didn't know why they did it. He had stayed at the hospital for several days while his burn marks was being treated, but he hadn't received a single smile the whole time

Well that wasn't completely true, the first night he spent at the hospital a strange visitor had comforted him. Even though it was probably only an old senile man who had confused him with his grandchild, it had made him happy to feel like someone understood him. It confused him to no end, as far as he knew he hadn't done anything.

The boy before him had the same annoyed expression as he had seen so many times before from people much older than him. The boy was weedy and to Iruka's displease the boy was taller than him, but Iruka also saw the dark rings underneath his eyes and how he limped slightly on his left leg. Surprisingly that was what helped him get the courage to approach him. "Hi, I'm Iruka Umino" his voice was only a little hesitant. The tension became worse and minutes ticked by, but to Iruka's great relief the boy's frown eventually turned into an uncertain smile. "My name is Hayate"


	4. Chapter 4

It was impossible to fall asleep; he could hear every sound the other made as clearly as if he stood beside him. At first Iruka didn't notice Hayate's difficult breathing, but as the day proceeds Hayate's breathing becomes more and more wheezy. He didn't question him about it, afraid it would ruin the good feelings between them. _I wish I had done something about it earlier, now I can't sleep. _Iruka sighed soundlessly. _Is it going to be like this everyday from now on? I hope not! _Iruka's train of thoughts was abruptly interrupted by a violent cough from the other room. _What was that?_ Iruka sat still for a moment listening but when the coughing continued just a violently he stood. Iruka was about to open the door when the coughing stopped. _What now, should I go in?_ His hand is hovering over the door handle. An ominous feeling grow inside Iruka and he quietly press the handle down. A small body lies on the floor, with its hands tightly closed around its neck and with eyes wide open. "Hayate!" _What happened! _Iruka carefully kneeled down beside his head. Hayates eyes darted around the room, as he twisted in panic. _Shit!_ _What should I do! _Hayate was hyperventilating and his lips were slowly turning blue. Iruka panicked _Focus, I have to focus! I have to calm him down. _"Relax Hayate take a deep breath, yes like that all, once more, now sit up please"Iruka was carefully stroking his back in small circles, while he guided him across the room to the window. The window was so rusty that Iruka nearly couldn't open it. The window swung open and fresh cold air streamed into the room. Hayate gulped down air in a way that only somebody who had nearly suffocated just moments ago could. It took a long time before his breathing became normal again, or as normal as it had been earlier that day. Iruka didn't stop his caress even after that.

The two boys stood in the opening, looking up at a beautiful night sky. _There's not even nearly as many stars shown here as back home, but they are just as pretty. _"The stars are very beautiful, but where I come from you can usually see many more" Hayate quiet voice broke the silence. Iruka looked astounded back at him, wasn't that just what he had thought. "Where are you from then?" _Why hadn't he asked that before? It was a perfectly relevant question, after all there must have been a particularly reason why they were being put together. "I'm from an island east of the Land of Fire, the island with the hundred rivers and where mangroves still grow wild unaffected by men, it's called the Land of Waves and it's my home" _Iruka was taken back by the boys description of their mutual home. The thought of having found an ally in this strange place filled him with happiness, someone who he could share memories with, but a deep sting hit him at that thought too, when and if he ever returned to Wave, he would perhaps not be able to recognize what he before knew by heart. Already now the thoughts of what happened the night he was forced to flee haunted his before pleasant memories of his homeland.

"I miss Wave too" he said with a voice clearly showing his misery. He felt a heavy arm around his narrow shoulders. "This is a new beginning among many other things" the answer was soothing, but uneasiness hides in the air between to two boys.

Hayate moves away from the window, and stagger on his second step, Iruka is by his side in a second, carefully helping him sit against the wall under the window. Iruka sits besides him, a questioning look in his eyes. A sigh escaped Hayate's lips "My home was burnt down to the ground, with me in it. The smoke have damaged my lungs very badly, it will never heal" his voice held no emotions and his eyes became glassy. Iruka gently placed his hands comforting on top of his. A long time passed before he continued "They used small bursting charges to ignite the fire, I passed of when the first one went off, I woke in a sea of flames and rubbles, the flames were thick and opaque. I was saved by a Konaha shinobi, the rest of my family wasn't as lucky" his steady voice broke at the mention of his family. It wasn't only the lump in his throat that prevented Iruka from speaking, Hayate's story was too close to his own and it made his heart sting. He once again felt a special bond between them. Time passed by and Hayate got his voice under control. "When I suddenly couldn't breathe properly I panicked, it felt as though I was caught in the fire again" Iruka could feel his embarrassment ten feet away. "You should have told me before it had come to that" he said not a trace of reproach in his voice. "We should go to the hospital tomorrow you can't go around having attacks like that"

"Don't bother with that, they wont give me anything against it, it was only triggered by the dust and the dirt in here" Iruka flashed red "You idiot why didn't you tell me, we have been chattering all day without telling me!" His voice was very reproachful now but Hayate suspected it was meant for himself just as much as it was meant for him. A smile played on his face for a moment "let's sleep and sort this out in the morning"

0o0o0o0

The two boys stepped outside in the hallway. They had every intention of going to the refugee's supply stall, but they had no idea where it was. They walked down the hall, it smelt mouldy and they could feel the lack of oxygen in the air, due to the building not being lived in for many years. Iruka momentary worried about Hayate, who seemed to notice the frown on his face because he smiled reassuring back at him. Only a few of the apartments were occupied, but there were already more people than when Iruka had moved in.

The street was just as busy today, but Iruka's second meeting with Konoha's street life wasn't as terrifying as the first. Walking down the street was like an adventure, everywhere Iruka looked he saw exciting new things, foods and people. _This look nothing like home, you could fit the entire village in this single street. _

Iruka swore he had just felt someone watching them, he rapidly looked over his shoulder, but the street looked exactly like before. _That was weird, hey there it is again! _Iruka looked again and this time he was sure of it, from the corner of his eye he saw the back of a person quickly blending in with the crowd. "Hayate I think someone's stalking us" his voice was barely a whisper. "I know I can feel it too" Hayate continued walking. _What does he mean by "I know" what shall we do damn it!" _Iruka cleared his throat "What do you think we should do about it" trying to sound calm. Hayate dragged him to the side"They keep an eye on all the refugees in the area, try not to worry too much about it, the one right now probably wasn't even a ninja but an assigned civilian" Iruka nodded thoughtful _I still don't like it. _

Hayate stopped in the middle of the road and Iruka instantly thought about all the bad things that could have happened. "Well we are obviously lost, what about we ask for directions?" Not waiting for an answer Hayate approached a bypassing man "excuse me sir? Could you tell me were the refugees supply stall is located" The man gave him a single glance before he walked on. Hayate gave Iruka a sad look, but otherwise just shrugged it off. He tried a woman next but she gave him a frightened look and hurried off. This went on for a while, everyone he asked would look disapproving or even hateful at them. Iruka looked at the other, and he got an idea of why. They were both wearing torn and ripped clothes and it was obvious they hadn't showered in a while. They truly looked out of place here beside the good citizens of Konoha. "Come Hayate, there's no point in trying anymore, we will just have to find it ourselves" Hayate sighed deeply "yeah, you're right" discouraged they continued their searching.

The stall was strategically placed close to their building, but because they had went the opposite way it took them a long time to find.

Once arriving they were met by a long line. A civilian girl walking past almost tripped while caring a box of apples, dropping the apples on the ground. Iruka stepped out of the line to help her picking them up, and received a blush from the girl in return. A woman pounced on him in an instant "What are you doing with my daughter!" Iruka jumped up dropping the apples yet again, the woman grasped his collar "M-me? I-I nothing, I was just… just helping" The words stumbled to get out and stop this raging woman. "Mom it's okay, he was only helping you know" she looked suspicious, but she still let go of him. She was expecting him to run as soon as his feet touched the ground again, she was therefore greatly surprised when he carefully picked the left behind apples up. She stared at him the whole time, and when he was done he was happy to leave.

He returned to Hayate beat-red in the face. Hayate was sniggering, having seen the little incident from his safe spot. Iruka hit his arm, and Hayate moaned slightly but still laughing under his breath.

The line only moved slowly and Iruka smiled grateful when it finally was his turn. That was until he saw who stood behind the stall.

"You" a strict voice called. Iruka carefully stuck his head out from behind Hayate, "me" he pointed at himself. "Yes stupid" Iruka blushed a deep shade of red and looked up. _Poor thing, am I really that scary? They are both so young, way too young to be here. _She sighed; voluntary work was depressing, everyday she would leave, having lost a little bit of trust in the society she lived in. Just before the boys left with their things, she handed the little boy two apples. They were slightly bruised from being dropped, but the boy's smile was as bright as if they had been of gold. Yes voluntary work was depressing but it was also the most live-affirming anyone could experience.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi

I'm sorry about the slow updates and the short chapters, but it takes me several hours just to write a few hundred words since it's in English.

* * *

Iruka woke with a scream; hands raised protective in front of his face. _I will never get used to the nightmares_ He slowly dropped his hands in his lap.

_I have nightmares every night with no exceptions and the images stays in my mind long after the nightmares end, but I wont let it ruin my day, I have a lot to do _Iruka resolutely rolled off the mattress, and pushed the miraculous still sleeping Hayate off his. "Come on lazy, we're going to fix this place today" Hayate just turned around and pulled his blanket higher. "We really don't have time for this" Iruka gave a weak sigh before he left. Hayate was glad the other left, he had just recently fallen asleep after a bad nightmare and he really could use the sleep. Just before he was completely relaxed, it started raining freezing cold water. Iruka laughed at the boy helplessly rolling on the floor spluttering "What the hell" Hayate looked up and saw the bottom of an empty bucket, a thick water drop fell from the brim and landed on his forehead. "Oh you little, you're so going to pay for this" Iruka ran around the room laughing, barely avoiding the other. Hayate gave a victorious cry when he tackled Iruka. They collapsed on the ground in laugher. _It feels nice to laugh uncontrollable_ _without a worry, I really needed that._ "Well that was really fun, but it doesn't mean we don't have to work anyway" Hayate groaned "Argh you're impossible"

0o0o0o0

They lived in a very small apartment. Their new home consisted of a little room, a tiny living room, a petite kitchen and a storeroom. The two boys thought it was a huge place. At night they would move their mattresses together in one room, their presence barely filling the room, the two boys alone, could never hope to make the entire place felt lived in. When they were two they could chase away the shadows, but left alone they would sink deep into the darkness.

Only a short time ago Iruka had lived his happy little life in a cosy immobile village by the ocean, he wasn't even beginning to grasp his new lone existence. In only a short time Hayate became his sole world, he was the only person he ever saw, the only one who could understand him. They were both left behind as the world passed by outside their windows.

0o0o0o0

Dusty air filled the room, but the sun shone brightly trough dirty windows. Iruka was energetically dusting the room, while Hayate was scrubbing the floor, neither of them had any specific idea of what they were doing, and they sometimes managed to make the rooms appear more dirty than when they started. When they finally were done, their clothes and skin had changed colour to grey, even their hair had turned grey which made them look like old men. Their laughing and pointing at one another's hair, was interrupted by a knock on the door. They shared a questioning look, before Iruka went over to open the door.

"You!" Iruka said accusingly "Yeah me, don't think I'm happy to be here either" came the reply It was the same man who brought Hayate with him the last time. Iruka hadn't forgotten his rudeness "You just left without an explanation!"

"I swear he was quieter last time" It was only now Iruka noticed the man hadn't come alone. The comment was addressed to a dark haired man with a bored expression. "Yeah if you say so" Behind them stood a third person. Iruka's anger was replaced with curiosity, he leaned slightly to the right trying to get a glimpse of the mysterious person. He was startled when he saw a face completely wrapped in bandages. _Poor soul. _The blond man led the blind though the door. He looked confused around the room. "Don't you have a couch or something were I can drop him off"

"Eh no, not really" Hayate said looking around the sparse room, well sparse might be an understatement; the room was actually completely empty aside from a bucket and a worn out floor cloth. For a moment Iruka thought he saw pity or maybe sadness in his blue eyes, but he was distracted when the blond laughed a little awkward. "Well we've done what we came to do" he was already moving towards the door.

"Hey stop! Why exactly did you come?" Hayate looked just as puzzled as Iruka felt. "Oh don't you remember me telling you, that you would get another roommate?" Before Iruka could say anymore, the two men had left them alone, the last thing they heard was a uninterested voice saying "Tell me again way I decided to tag along"

0o0o0o0

The boy hadn't spoken a single word since he arrived. Iruka could tell he was a boy and not an adult, his body still held that distinctive lankiness that you saw on teenage boys. Iruka assumed he was unaware of their inspection of him, because he was as silent as ever. _I shouldn't stare at him just because he wouldn't know if I did. _"I know there's not much choice, but you could always just join us sitting on the floor" No reaction at all. Iruka momentary wondered if he could even hear him. Slowly and unsteady he sank down to the floor._ He is really shaky, should I help him? _Iruka never got the chance because in the next second he was sitting comfortable on the floor. "Um I'm Iruka Umino" and Hayate followed up "and I'm Hayate Gekko" Utterly silence. They shared a worried look and Hayate mimed "I don't think this is working" Iruka looked at the messy white gauze _I can understand if he doesn't want to talk, maybe we should just leave him alone for a while._ He was silently messaging Hayate, when a clear voice broke the silence. "Raidou" Iruka looked around for the source of the sound. "What did you say?" "My name is Raidou Namiashi" Iruka recognized the words, and smiled knowingly at Hayate_ I think this might not turn out so bad after all. _Even though Raidou couldn't see the wide smiles lighting up the two boys faces he could definitely feel it"


	6. Chapter 6

Hi there

Well I haven't been able to update this week because my exams have been taking up all of my free time but luckly they went well and I will hopefully be able to update a little faster.

* * *

It surprised Raidou how willing the others were to talk about the actions which had brought them to Konoha. They didn't know each other but they spilled the entire story of their life as though he was a dearly trusted friend.

He could tell that they both felt relieved afterwards, Raidou could understand that, he knew that traumatic experiences could eat you from the inside out.

They didn't hold back, and it really bothered Raidou it was as they expected him to do the same. They expected him to share his deepest and most horrible memories with two children who he didn't even know the faces of. It surprised him to no end how they could be so trusting, so _naïve. _He would never harm them but they didn't know that. To say Raidou didn't like the two boys would be wrong. At this point he knew them better than he knew himself. It was heart warming how they had confidence in a world they didn't even know yet. Although reality had showed its grim face several times they were so full of hope and faith. Raidou had early on decided to help and protect these two. He was afraid of the people who would be a little too happy to take advantage of them. Especially the youngest one with the gentle voice, he was too keen on pleasing and helping others, even if he felt like shit. But for know it was them who took care of him, he hadn't forgotten he couldn't see. They would assure him that he wasn't a bother, but he found it humiliating to rely on help from someone several years younger than him, especially when it was from the exact same people he had promised himself he would protect.

The water had become cold, but he refused to get up. He didn't trust his limps to support him. He had been too stubborn for his own good. A gentle knock on the bathroom door echoed. "Raidou san is everything all right" Raidou didn't know how to answer, he couldn't bare the embarrassment of being seen like this. Numbly sitting naked in the shower, because he had been to long contemplating whether he should ask for help or not. He heard Iruka enter the room, and shrank in shame. A soft gasp _how the hell did he manage to split an eyebrow taking a bath? _"Hayate could you please come help me here"

Raidou didn't pay attention to Iruka's scolding, but focussed on the careful fingers cleaning the small wound.

"Why are you so against asking for help, you know you haven't even lost your sight!" Iruka hissed.

It was true, he wasn't really blind. Severe burn marks and an exceptional bad wound under his left eye were hindering his sight, but his eyesight was intact or would be after the wounds healed. He had been extremely grateful when the doctor had told him that it only was temporary.

It didn't take Iruka long to figure it out too. After Iruka recovered from the chock of seeing the bandages, he started to notice it too. An older boy from his village had been in an accident and lost his sight, he quickly showed signs of a deep depression, Raidou wasn't affected enough or so it seemed. Iruka pressed on about the matter and he told them, even though he wouldn't tell how he got injured.

And it clearly wasn't the only injury he had contracted. Small healed wounds covered his back, making his skin look like a cobweb of scars. Iruka found it fascinating, and it was hard to tear his eyes away from the strangely beautiful pattern. What intrigued him the most by it was that these clearly were old wounds, from long before his arrival at Konoha.

Raidou felt the intense stare and shifted uncomfortable in his seat. He suddenly felt very exposed, but pushed the feeling aside and stood upright. The younger boy took the hint and left the other alone.

0o0o0o0

A nagging feeling crept around in the outskirts of his mind. It could perhaps best be described as impatience. Restlessness ate him up. They all felt it. It was taxing on their new found freindship. Iruka had never felt as trapped before. A month ago he had woken up in an unknown bed scared and miserable, he was still miserable but his fear diminished and was stored in the back of his mind. Instead he felt a constant thumping in his legs; it was urging him to do something anything!

The others were getting on Iruka's nerves, but he could do nothing about it.

Raidou was ashamed he had spent so little time thinking of the future. His life had been less than ordinary, but he was used to that. He was but the kids weren't, therefore he should be the responsible one. Well he had failed at that, when the caseworker had showed up at the door he just as surprised as the others. _Had he really thought they would leave them alone like this forever? _


	7. Chapter 7

Hi again

I've finally written another chapter, took me a long time i must say.

* * *

A calculating look met Iruka from behind the thick glasses. "And you're sure this data is correct"

"Yes" he said with as much honesty he could display. It seemed like the interrogation would be over soon. It had been awful. The middle-aged woman across him hadn't lifted her suspicious look of him for a second since he stepped into the room. Her water blue eyes had pierced right through him, trying to find the tiniest crack in his answers, something indicating that he was lying. Iruka instantly knew that this woman wouldn't care that he was a child; she would kill him without a second thought if she considered him to be a threat to the village.

"I will read your file to you" her eyes finally left him.

Iruka Umino, aged 12, male

Unaccompanied minor, orphan, custody belongs to Konaha

Origin east coast of the Land of Waves, arrival in Konoha March 22, expected return unknown

Registration number 165002

Residence block 1, apartment 14 b

Never before had Iruka felt so empty. There stood nothing about him from before he came to Konoha, they had simply erased his previous life in an instant. This single piece of paper held his entire life from now on. Everything you needed to know about him was on this white sheet of paper. Reality hit him hard; he was no longer Iruka from the village down the shore. This paper defined who he was, a stranger in a foreign country.

0o0o0o0

Hayate was exactly as nervous as Iruka, but nothing in this world would make him show his fear. Beside him sat a very edgy Iruka, he was anxiously tapping his feet, making both him and Hayate vibrate in their seats. _Hayate has certainly changed since his meeting with the counsellor, he used to be just like me now he's all "cool", I can't say I don't envy him, I'm so high-strung I'm going to snap any minute now. _A little sigh escaped his lips as he thought back. Hayate had been out of the ordinary when he came back, at first he had been depressed but when Iruka tried to comfort him turned angry. Then Iruka had tried to confront him, but Hayate's mood had shifted and he met Iruka with happiness from having set his mind.

Hayate radiated determination but Iruka wasn't completely sure why. They had only spoken briefly, Hayate had been absent-minded and so had Iruka after all.

A voice from the nearby counter interrupted his musings "Boys, yes you, let me show you the classroom"

Chattering from the classrooms could be heard as they walked down the empty hallways. Iruka purposely fell behind so he can watch Hayate strolling confident down the corridor.

Iruka felt like a little fish. A little fish who had lived its entire life in a safe pond, only to be abruptly thrown out in the big sea.

Thirty pairs of eyes were aimed at him with interest, curiosity, excitement… pity, distrust, disgust and hate.

They were studying him, looking for evidence that could prove their prejudiced opinions right. What they saw was a small boy, dark skinned with faint bruises, badly cut long hair and in rags. The ones who sought out his eyes were only a few, but they saw the most breathtaking eyes they had ever seen. Impressive eyes with different shades of brown. They truly were the most remarkable thing about the otherwise stereotypical boy.

Their stares pricked him like small needles, and he could feel the looks piercing his skin all the way to his seat.

The teacher continued his lesson and Iruka relaxed into the anonymous back row. The lesson is about the most efficient use of a shuriken, and Iruka is starting to feel sick. He looks at his new classmates treating it like it's a game. He glances at Hayate for reassurance but he is shocked to see him sitting right up, eyes wide open, concentration the best he can on the teacher. _What is wrong with him! Can't he see how wrong this is? _Iruka silently tries to get his attention, he doesn't succeed but he catches the teacher's attention instead. "Is there something you want to share with the class?" The class is filled with rattle as the whole class turns around to se what's going on. "Eh no, I was just wondering if all this is necessary" he gestures to the detailed pictures of bloody and half dead enemy. Iruka attempts to just shrug it of, not wanting to cause a scene, but it seems the teacher is taking it amiss.

"So what you're saying is that you will rather be killed than killing the enemy"

Eh no, not exactly but…" Iruka stutters

"Oh but that's what I'm hearing, you see this is the Ninja Academy, maybe you should find another place to be sloppy" Iruka flinches at the teachers strong outburst. The teacher gives him dirty looks the rest of the lesson, and when the strong boys in the class approach him to teach him a little about "ninja life" afterwards he turns a blind eye at them.

0o0o0o0

The fist hits him square in the face, and Iruka stumble to the ground. It seems to be what awoke Hayate because he is by Iruka's side in an instant.

It surprises Iruka how good the other is at fighting; the pre-genins advanced techniques is no mach for Hayate's experience and dirty tricks. It doesn't take much to convince the bullies to get lost. Iruka stares in amazement. "I didn't now you could do that"

"I'm a little surprised too, I've never been in a fight before" he grins but Iruka looks befuddled "But you looked like someone who had been doing it a hundred times before" Iruka frowns slightly

"Well I have tree brothers so I'd to stand up for myself- or I mean I had…" the atmosphere goes dark, and Iruka wishes he hadn't questioned it. But like a cloud drifting away from the sun, Hayate's mood clears up.

They sit under the big tree chattering friendly. "You need to take a stance" Hayate suddenly says, Iruka sees his serious face and ask him what he means "We're not like the others" he simple says. Iruka just looks at him.

"They will give us a hard time here, and by "they" I mean the students, teachers, ninjas and civilians. Therefore we will need a plan, I've talked with Raidou about this, it's actually mostly his words. You don't want to go back to Wave, I don't want to at least, it's not what it were. So we need a way to earn their respect, and make ourselves irreplaceable.

Konoha is a hidden village, a place were ninja's rule, there's not many ways to gain respect here"


End file.
